


"Did You Even Try?"

by TransBunnyRabbit



Series: "I Hate You, David" [2]
Category: The New Frontier, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Twd - Fandom, season 3 - Fandom
Genre: Different Roles/ Same Pasts, Don't worry there's no incest in this XD, Eleanor Takes The Place Of Lingard, F/M, Hardened Javier, Javier is the leader of the new Frontier, Jesus as Clint, More Unresolved dRaMa, No Foul Play This Time, No Main Ship, Plot divergence kinda, Richmond was raided, Role Reversal, Small Talk, Still Aggressive David, They Headed to Prescott, Tripp as Joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBunnyRabbit/pseuds/TransBunnyRabbit
Summary: After Richmond got run over by a group called "The New Frontier" David's wife was shot in the mishap, and also, his daughter, Marianna, was killed.They look to seek help from a doctor in a place Called Prescott, but unknown that The New Frontier had taken over, David and his folks end up being face to face with the people who killed his daughter and shot his wife.Ready to kill the person that did this to his family, he was shocked to see the leader who is was behind it.
Relationships: David García & Gabriel García & Javier García & Kate García, David García & Javier García (Walking Dead), KID FRIENDLY I SWEAR XDD, No shipping this time lul, Tripp & Javier & Jesus
Series: "I Hate You, David" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142132
Kudos: 1





	1. The Garcia Brothers Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Two Brothers Meet On Unfortunate Terms Again, But Things Aren't Like They Used To Be.

As he leaned forward for the gunned men atop the large barricade to see, he furthered his warm harms letting go of his wife, laying her down on the ground. 

"We did what you asked, now please, for the love of God, get her to a hospital!" David shouted, resting his hands behind the back of his head, two men came down and pat them to make sure there were no weapons on the unknown travelers. 

"We're never going to get in with that shouting David." Ava snarled at him, David mocking her and watching as they went from person to person. Patting down Gabe and then to Ava, Clint, Lingard, Joan, and even Kate. Pistols of course were found and placed down on the ground for them to pick up later. 

"We hit a Jackpot with these fools, they bring the weapons right to us!" Max yelled as the two men on ground level chuckled, zip-tying their hands down by the end of their spinal cord. 

"Are you gonna bring us in or what?!" David screamed, Max's fingers tapping along the trigger of the AK of held. 

"We're gonna have to pass it by the boss." He yelled back as David flipped his eye whites over the lids of protective skin. 

"Well, bring him out then so we can talk to him! Kate needs medical attention, right now!" Lingard yelped, yes, he was good with his medical profession but he was gonna need medical tools. Richmond had them but not until the raid and a bunch of supplies stolen, people were killed. 

"D-Da-David?" Kate grasped the closest thing to her, David's boot as David began to coo her with his voice. 

"Shh, hey, I'm right here, everything is going to be fine, I promise." He whispered as she smiled hazily in her state of a 'Barely' consciousness. 

The two men took up the pistols from the survivors and took them back up to the barricade above, Max gestured for them to go do something. That's when Gabe thought his words could be of use in this situation right about now. 

"One of your guys killed my sister and shot my step-mom!" Gabe hollered as the sweet, sweet look of guilt on Max's face could've been crowned 'Most Guilted', the expression he managed to pull off for over a few minutes, he slung his head to the side, thinking about what he could say that would replenish the sight of being not so friendly and soft. 

"L-Listen, I'm sorry, I really am. Things weren't supposed to..e-err, go down like that, really. We were just supposed to raid Richmond, I didn't know Badger had brung in a truck full of zombies on the way." Max pointed the gun's barrel to the sky, he meant no threat. David and the others looked at Gabe while he watched the emotions twirl and play on the playground of Max's features. 

" Then help us make it right if you're sorry, please." Max looked off into the distance as to cursing underneath his breath. 

"If the leader passes you through, then I'll make sure to get you to a professional doctor of ours, okay?" Gabe smiled as he nodded, David snickered under his breathe. 

"Smart, kid." Ava whispered as Gabe giggled, but stopped when he saw an all too familiar face step from the barricade's opening walls. David's mouth gaping wide, along with his son's. 

"I already told you, we don't use violence as a welcoming tactic here Max, don't make me have to take action." A baseball bat stricken over his shoulder, his back slot, face dirtied new scars, serious posture with his hands crossed over his hand chest. 

"..Javi?" David asked while leaned up from his bonds, Javier's face changing once he saw who it was. Eyes farming over the site as he quickly came to cutting their ties. The two men put their guns up as Javier tasked and turned around to them. 

"You know him?!" The curious question from a soldier just like him, he turned to Ava and nodded." My brother." 

"Put, them, down." Javier sneered as the two did as asked, David's bonds first and then the others in the back. 

"U-Uncle Javi?!" Gabe asked, Javier smiled and fist-bumping him. Gabe noticed that Javier's hand was burnt in the front as to the knuckles being freckles with scabs and cuts. 

"Javier, how..."Looking at him from behind, while trying to figure out how the fuck did Javier end up like this. Javier moved on to the other bond that needed cutting, Ava, Joan, Lingard, and Clint in the back. Thankful that they didn't tie Kate since she was injured, David rubbed his wrists and then picked Kate back up whom had fallen asleep. 

"There's a girl that needs help, his wife got shot from...One of our guys." Max admitted as Javier slashed back at him to see Kate in David's arms, David giving him a desperate plea of the pupils, but, Javier didn't look back. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why did you shoot?!" 

"We were raidin' and Bagger brought in a truck of zombies, we crashed through the gates of Richmond. She got caught in the crossfire. And he shot a little girl too, don't know who she was thou-" As Badger stood next to Max, eyes wide and glaring at Max. 

"Maria-" David began but was cut when Badger scoffed at Max. 

"You said you wouldn't tell!" He shouted as Max gave him a roll of the head. 

"Badger, you will come to my office THIS INSTANT." Watching the guilty man come down from the barricade, he gave up his AK and let Javier ties his wrist together. 

"I-I...I thought you died.." David couldn't express himself, he couldn't be any happier to see his brother in, well, decent shape? He had been through some tough shit, counting on all the new scars. 

"Get her in there, David, save this reunion for later." Javier ushered him forward as with everyone else into the barricade as Gabe stayed close to Javi. 

"J-Javi t-there's so many things I gotta tell you about! L-Like David fighting this really big muerto outside the trailer and--" He went on and on to his uncle about how David killed the zombies with Kate helping and apparently from Gabe, their relationship had gotten better, pulling the two more into each other's arms which was a relief for Javier. Javier guided them to the hospital to carrying Badger with them. It took all David knew to not go off of Badger and kill him right then and there. Silent 'Uh-huh's and 'He did?'s from Javier as Gabe continued on. While doing so, David noticed Javier wouldn't even look in his direction, what was his problem? 

"Hey, Javi, I wanted to thank you for letting me in, you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did." He watched as Javier didn't give him anything but a nod and kept them going to the hospital. 

" What's the memo?" Clint joked as David chuckled along with bringing Kate more closer to his chest. 

"Well, if you guys want to stay, there are a few things we need to do, like check for bites, and apologies, for Max." He opened the door to the hospital as the group went in, but David didn't. He stood and awaited his brother to go in but he also didn't. 

"Javier could we please talk sometime soon, okay? I've been meaning to do so." He noticed Javier didn't look at him directly, nor at Kate. 

"Take Kate inside David." Javier ordered as David looked at him with spite. 

" Javier, listen I'm so happy you're alive but I really need to talk to you, If you please-" 

"David, I don't want to talk to you about anything. Get inside." David's face was bubbling with anger but he knew Kate needed this help fast. 

"We WILL talk after this is said and done." David gave him a half-grin, not like Javier would have seen it anyway, walking off in the hospital. 

While David went to get Kate checked out and to make sure it was nothing way too serious, Javier went off with Badget to explain the measures of what they would do to him for killing a young girl and bringing zombies into the town of Richmond. Upon entering the church's wooden foul's display, Badger saw the second leader of Prescott, Jesus, and the third leader, Tripp. They had been arguing about something prior before when they came in, their heads were turned to the sides, shielding any chance or a spared glance at the two of them. Javier chuckled and threw Badger forward by the hands tied. Jesus, seeing Javier first immediately brightening. 

"Javi! Where have you been? Tripp tried to cheat on a game of chest~" Jesus tattled like a child, thumbing to Tripp as Tripp turned and growled. 

"Did not, Javi I'm tellin' ya, he doesn't play fair."He stuck a finger in Jesus's personal space as Jesus grinned. 

"He's trying to cover for himself Javi, don't believe him." Jesus chuckled as Javi was already grasping his hips to try and stop from laughing so hard. 

"Javi, c'mon, you know he lies." Tripp pushed Jesus as Jesus punched him lightly. After finally calming down, Javier brought in Badger behind him and sat him down on his knees 

"We don't have time for both of your pity parties right now, there are a few problems we need to address." He pointed downwards at Badger as Jesus and Tripp gasped. 

"Oh no, was he trying to kill one of the occupants again?" Jesus crossed his arms, the three circling him, Javier shook his head. 

"How many times have we told you about hurting the people that are trying to survive boy?" As Tripp spoke, his fist was already raised and ready to beat, Javier had only milliseconds to grab Tripp's fist and guide it down. 

"Something else. Remember when I ordered my crew to go and raid Richmond, from Max, Badger shot a little girl and ran through the gates with OUR trucks holding MUERTOS." Javier held Tripp's heart jump in his fist. He was a man of honest justice, this wasn't something he'd have liked to hear. 

"Please tell me Max wasn't serious. are there any witnesses? If there is please bring them to us to straighten this out, bring Max too." Jesus ranted, rubbing Tripp's shoulders as Tripp was already turned around. He couldn't deal with seeing Badger's face if it was true. Tripp stood up for Badger, he convinced Jesus, Javier, and Eleanor to keep Badger after what he had done to the occupants before. He'd helped Badger stay in Prescott despite what he had done to the occupants and he repays him like this? 

"I hope, to God almighty, that Max is lying." Tripp croaked while Javier tsked. 

"I'll go get one of them, I'll bring Eleanor too." Javier asked as Jesus whizzed his head around in his direction. 

"Wait, their's actual victims?" Javier nodded as he looked away, head bowing to the ceiling. 

"My brother, his wife, and his son, plus four others. His ass showed up at our front barricade." Javier scoffed as Tripp and Jesus gave each other that look. They knew how he felt about his brother, and even showed them a picture of what he looked like from his wallet. 

"Would you like us to go instead?" Tripp sat on the first row of pews as Badger tried to wiggle free from his bonds. 

"Yes, please. I don't want of David." 

"Get Max and a witness of theirs,if you'd be so kind Jesus, Javi and I will stay with this shitbag." He propped his foot on the back of Badger, pressing down harder the more he tried to resist the tie. Jesus symboled the 'Okay' sign with his all finger and was already speedwalking out the door. 

"In the hospital, most likely with Eleanor."Javier managed to peep as Jesus nodded again, leaving the church door half open when he left. 

"What the fuck did you get yourself into now boy?" Tripp asked, Javier bent down to meet Badger's level. 

" Max is lyin', I ain't killed no lil' girl." Badger tried to prove his innocence, but Javier wasn't having it. 

"Then why'd you say 'You said you'd keep it a secret' to Max then?" Javier jabbed his finger on his bald head, Badger's head slightly moving from the action of annoyance. 

"I ain't say that. Tripp, don't fucking believe this asshole, I told you he never was fair! He just hates me!" Badger looked Tripp's way as his eyes widened. 

"Now you want to try and feel bad now?! I should have known something was wrong when you came back all fucking giddy." Javier slit his chocolate daggers Badger's way while he still continued to reject he did. Tripp kicked him quickly in the back. 

"We'll hear what happened when we get Max and another witness in here." Tripp sighed to Javier, Badger 'Ughed'. 

"Are you fucking serious, I ain't murder that lil' girl, nor did I ever round up some zombies and bring them into fucking Richmond!" Before the two leaders could even begin to play with his answer, Jesus burst back inside of the church with Max by his side and David in the front, Javier's eyes shot Jesus in the forehead, glaring back. 

"Yes you did, stupid ass, we were all there watching it with our own two eyes, it was strictly a supply mission, a PACIFIST mission was all it was!" Max angrily shouted as Javier got up, Tripp rising with him. 

"I asked you not to bring David, Jesus." Max and David were ordered to sit on the end of the first pew that Tripp had just risen from, doing what they were told, Jesus came face to face with the baseball player. 

"He wouldn't let me take anyone else. He said it was him or nobody, what did you expect me to do?" Jesus shrugged as Javier's hand furled his hair to the left. 

"Gabe's too young, Kate is still recovering and the other four didn't even see it happen, Javier. Now listen if you have something against me STILL after all these years, we can settle that later I need you to-" He had tried getting up but Tripp was already walking over. 

"You're not in charge here David, so I suggest you sit back down and bite your tongue." Tripp pushed him back down into the pew by Max, Max holding him back so he wouldn't try to get back up. 

"Whatever drama you two got goin' on, settle it somewhere else at another time too, let's finish this case first." Jesus pulled Tripp and Javier to his sides, the three sat down in separate chairs, swinging them close to Badger. 

"We already heard Max's side, go ahead with yours, David." Jesus motioned, David breathed in hardly. 

"Easy, he shot my little girl, he shot Marianna, he shot my fucking daughter! My sweet little girl, s-she was just standing there, minding her own business. She'd just found her mp3 in the dirt, happy, playful as fuck and then a bullet was put right through her DAMN eyes!" 

"I-It was Marianna?!" Javier was too shocked to even look at David as David noded. 

"Yes, this fucking bastard killed my little girl-" 

"Everyone take it slow, we haven't heard what Badger has to say yet." Tripp motioned to Badger as Badger leaned upward, Tripp's foot let up over his back. 

"I ain't killed no girl!" 

" What about the zombie part? Remember anything about that?" Jesus elbowed his knee as he watched Badger began to tense and sweat. 

" The truck flipped on its fucking side, I got proof! I was cut off on the walkie-talkie when the crash came, I told you before it was cut off that there were people screaming around everywhere! Didn't I, Tripp?" Tripp jumped when he heard his name from Max's mouth, though, it was true. 

"Yea, it's true." 

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?!" Jesus shouted at Tripp, posture craning forward. 

"I thought it was a simple malfunction, still usually happens with the walkie-talkies on a regular daily basis and you know that, I thought it was nothing different than a simple mistake." 

"Besides that, what other evidence is there?" Jesus asked, gesturing to David whom was now holding back tears, Javier's throat clogging up, choking on his own spit, he could taste the sour pain and the salt from his tears flowing down his lips. 

" Her body that I had to bury." David's fingers planted down on his thighs, Javier smudged his foot further down on the planks of the church. 

"Dear christ." Javier hit himself in the chest as Jesus's pupils shrunk, Tripp's gaze fell to the floor. 

"Badger, don't tell me.." Tripp slowly got up as became dead silent in the room, the bald man sentenced to his knees, head grooving to meet Tripp's eyes. 

"I'd do it again just to see her head pop." As he said that, Jesus, Javier, and Tripp gasped however, David was screaming. He was already getting up as Max let him go. That face, he knew what it entailed but he didn't stop him. It was David's war face. Teeth grit, hands went to grab the knife that he held in hit boot for safety purposes. A soldier always carries a secretive weapon just in case. Already jumping at the man bound to the ground. As he leaped, Tripp tried to stop him but Javier grabbed his wrist. 

"This is not how we do things, Javi. We are pacifist people." Tripp yanked himself away from Javier's grip as David finally caught onto Badger, stabbing him in the stomach and in the shoulder, almost missing a vital vein in the neck. Blood skeeted from his wounds and into the air of the church as Max started dry heaving. 

"He's been killing innocents since he got here Tripp! When will he ever learn?!" 

"I gotta agree with Tripp on this one Javi!" Jesus was already racing over, grabbing David's arms that had the handle of the knife forth. His brother began to struggle against Jesus and now Tripp whom had came to help reprimand David. 

"He killed my niece, shot his fucking daughter, my nephew's sister. If he killed YOUR little niece or anyone under the age of fucking ten, you'd be angry too!" He spat as everyone stopped, even David. His hands coated in blood, chest coaxed in it. He had his knee over the man's neck and another driven into his genitals. he looked at Javi, in his face, eyes cradling more tears. He was letting him do this, he was standing up for him, despite the anger and the unresolved problems in their brotherly history, he stood up for him. David couldn't be any happier to see this from his resistant brother. He started to think that the reason for his resistance to give affection was because he was the leader of Prescott. He had no choice but to toughen up. Jesus and Tripp were aback by fault, but he wasn't wrong, they would have been furious, distraught from his. 

"Is that affection I hear?" David teased while stabbing the agony crier in the chest, taking it down to the waistline, organs being sliced in the process. His cries and shouts only died out and silenced themselves while Jesus and Tripp shook his head at him. 

"Your sense of humor is horribly timed." Javier squeaked, Max looking terrified as ever in the background until given an order by Jesus himself. 

"Christ, take his body out Max, I can't look at that shit." Jesus moved back hesitantly with his hands shielding his face. 

"He fucking brutalized him, man." Max heavied the body of the usually chipper Badger over his back, the corpse's blood trickling down his jacket and all over the poor man. 

"He brutalized my daughter." David's knife dropped into the pool of gleaming blood on the floor, his tears had dried and so did Javier's. 

"I-I...I'm so sorry." max said before husking the body away from the sight, nudging the door open with his knee, he kicked the door behind himself. 

"David, I'm so sorry for your loss. We could hold a funeral for her if you'd like." Jesus's merciful nails softly rubbed David's clenching hands, Tripp patting his back and Javier grabbing the mop, already cleaning the mess. 

" Do you think I really want to relive the pain of burying her again?" He snarled at the two as Tripp huffed. 

"No, but we would like you to feel at home." Said Tripp, untying his bun. 

"He's not staying." Javier folded his chin over his slumping scapula, Jesus furrowed his eyebrows, Tripp looking at him like he just murdered his mother. 

"What do you mean he's not staying? I think he deserves to stay here in Prescott, I'm vouching for him and his group o stay here with us." Javier kept mopping like he didn't hear Tripp. 

"He meant, David and his people are residents here now, Javi. You really want to throw your brother out there in the outside world?!" Jesus complained while Javie just kept on mopping the planks, the blood drizzling deep into the cracks of them and some of the blood sucking up into the mop's tentacles. 

"I couldn't care any less." Javier didn't dare spare any of the three a glance. So David was correct. He was trying to best to act rough and tough for Prescott, for his people. 

"You're willing to throw away your brother, nephew, and your sister-in-law just because of a bias opinion?! You're serious?!" 

"Yes, and if you two are vouching for this asshole, I'm fucking done." Javier threw their mop, light footsteps traveling towards the door but before he could leave, Eleanor burst inside. 

"I-I'm sorry, I was late, what's going on?" She asked in a hurry, Javier paused. 

"Nothing im-fucking-portant." She stepped away a little as he walked right past after saying that.

"Javi?! JAVI?!" David quickly rose to chase after his brother, he couldn't believe how Javier was acting right now, though only a little. David knew how it was to step up to the plate and hold everything down, he understood Javier's pressure but he didn't know why he wouldn't want to talk to him about it. 

"Please go talk to him, by force if need be." Jesus advised. 

"Already was on the way of doing that." David smirked as he ran past the confused Eleanor. 

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on??" She asked, Tripp picking up the mop, finishing the job that Javier started.


	2. You Still Won't Forgive Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David And Javier Have A Talk, But, It Doesn't Go So Well For one of them.

Running through the barricades and the wired fences trying to find his brother, of course, he would run away, he ran a bunch of times from his problems. David knew this well, the behavior he had known all too well, he was too much of a coward to dance anything, no matter what it would have been. David hated that about his brother, he was someone that tried pretending his problems didn't exist and that they didn't hurt. Either where ever he could be couldn't be that far, he knew Javier couldn't run fast. That's how he always won when they played tag in their backyard, children like woes. 

It was usual for the two of them to do this, David would provoke Javier, Javier would get mad and run away, David would go after him to figure out what the hell he did, Javier would refuse to forgive and move forward with his life. Bothering David to the core, he would have never been talkative about his feelings with Javier because Javier wasn't very open about himself. Maybe drama wasn't his forte, or rather, TALKING about drama. Either way, Javier wouldn't open up to him about anything and that was what he wanted to change. 

Though, he knew things weren't gonna be easy considering the rebuilding of their relationship, or a relationship that was never built in the first place. worth giving it a shot, right? Rounding another corner, he found his brother walking towards a bar a couple of blocks down. David grinned, speed walking up to him from behind but Javier didn't turn. 

"Javi-" 

"Jesus sent you, huh?" Javier kept his stride to the oblivion of busy streets and talkative citizens. David elbowed his back, causing Javier to fall forward a bit. 

"No, he didn't send me, I sent myself to talk to you in private. They just wanted me to." David stayed closer to him, Javier's fluent swaying hands rocked against the knuckles of his brother's, a swift buckle, and his hand was filtered into his pocket for the time being. 

"That supposed to make me happy?" Javier asked as David's head lurked back in disgust. 

"You tell me, brother." 

"Makes me feel miserable. I don't want you following me." David punched his shoulder, as Javier spun to meet his eye. 

"Hey, knock that shit off man, I know our past is rocky as hell but I want to talk things out with you, try and make this right because you don't seem to want to." David's hip came to meet his younger's own hip in a fiendish manner. 

"I'm better without you here David." 

"Javier, don't fucking say that, alright? What is this about? What are you still holding grudges against me about?!" Getting in front of him Javier stopped. 

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, David. You know that. I don't make stupid mistakes like you do." Javier footed past him but was stopped when a forearm struck him in the stomach, heaving over the limb, he coughed hardly in his palm. 

"Cut the tough shit, we're brothers, I can read you like a book, you act tough for Prescott, but you don't have to act tough for me." 

Silence emitted from the two of them, stuck in the same position until Javier's fingers pressed for David to move his arm. 

"You left me." Javier's voice cracked, hiding the shameless respect for speaking his mind. David's heart sunk deeper into the blackened pit. 

"W-What do you mean I left you?" 

"To die in papa's house when this corrupted muerto apocalypse started. You said you'd come back. You said you would have come with food and water, you left with Gabe and Kate, you, left, me." Javier's voice splattered with poison. 

"Javi, that's not what I was trying to do, at all. I left with Gabe and Kate to get them the fuck out of there-" 

"Did you even think of me when you were riding them down? Did you even remember that I was alive?" His eyes sympatrically blogged David's mind, questions of asking if Javier believed this himself or if he was just spitting shit out of his mouth just for fun. 

"Yes the fuck I did. I always have and I always will, how fucking horrible for you to think that I wouldn't!" His spirit rumbled with that exchange of temper nibbling in his gut. 

"It doesn't seem like it, because for fucks sake, you never came back. You didn't come for me. You didn't even look back." 

"I......" He fell silent, sculpting over his younger brother's reddened and tear-stricken face, suddenly Javier's index finger was jabbing in David's chest. 

"You gave me your word and then you fucking gave up on me. Tell me you went back at least after a few fucking days." The silence that David cherished with the awful sight of him crossing his arms over his chest only showed Javier how he broke his word. 

"Wow. Just wow. So you didn't even want to find me?" Javier's pearly whites, gleaming with the clenching fits between his teeth. 

" I-I did, believe me, I really did, but I got caught up in everything else Javi." 

"Then why didn't you try? Why'd you fucking abandon me?!" His vocal cords would've snapped from their strings if he kept up any longer, from the cracking. While he did respect his brother not outright yelling at him in public. 

"I had to do what I needed to for them to survive Javi-" 

"Sure, like you couldn't leave them in Richmond and then come back to pa's place." 

"By that time I thought you were dead! That area of town we used to live in? It was overrun, with what happened with pa...I-I...I didn't think that you would still be...." 

"So all hope for my future was damned in your eyes, you thought, 'Oh, little brother Javi, can't even stand up for himself, he'd be the first to go'" Mocking a tone that he thought was correct for his older brother. 

"N-No, I just thought...I-I....It sounds like it, but it's not. I'm not in the mood for telling petty lies that can be proved untrue. It sounds a lot like it, but damned? No, I had a slither of thinking you were still alive but my focus was on my family Javier." David spaced himself out, Javier's arms were trembling, uncontrollable maybe? No matter how many times he would've wobbled his shoulders, he still came out trembling. 

"I fucking knew it...I k-knew you didn't care about me, I sh-should've seen this c-coming." Javier basted himself as David shook his head quickly. 

"You know I fucking care about you, don't pretend that you don't Javi, no matter what we go through together, we're still brothers." 

"Did you even try?!" Fists were already forming from the younger's curling fingers. 

"I already told you I did-" 

"I'm talking about our relationship before this shit happened! Did you even try to improve it?! Yeah, we've had a rocky past but only because you made it like that! You make shit harder for yourself, David. Including me still wanting to be a brother to you." David's life-supporting organ sunk deeper into the pit of darkened regret. 

"YES, of course, I'd do it again to change everything that I did wrong. I may not be the best brother in the world but god, I DID try." 

"I can't fucking tell, at all." Javier turned on his heel and with that, he was walking away from him, away from David. The stingy brother that always would steal his snacks, the aggressive brother that tried to always embarrass him in front of his crushes, he was walking away from it all, like he did before this had started. 

"You really gonna walk away from me?! Just like you walked away from Pa when he needed you?!" That seemed to get his attention, counting on his retaliating foot and his remarkable backward walk toward David. 

" If I had a chance to go back in time and fix that, you'd think I'd take it?" 

"Yes." 

"And what about if I could change how you treated me in the past, you think I would take it?" 

"Without a second thought." 

Javier chuckled at that response, a little blinding and an easily missable hint of sarcasticness rung within. Back sill stuck in David's face, his arms had seized their trembling. 

"You're wrong." 

"W-What?" 

"Your abuse is the only thing that keeps me from wanting to try and fix things. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to toughen up for my people." 

"So you would relive it in the past, unaware of your future and your leadership to Prescott just to WANT a reason to fucking cry?! That's pathetic!" 

"Without your hard words, I wouldn't have been able to make it out here. By tearing me down, you've helped me grow, and strengthened the hate I have for you." 

"You don't have to fucking hate me, if you've just let me fix this-..J-Javi please, I know shit got bad between us but for the love of god, I....I-I can't just up and leave after I found you, it's been three months, give me time before you throw us out-" 

"I'm serious, David. As SOON as that bullet hole is healed up, your boots will be talking straight out that barricade." 

"Javier. Don't do this, brother. I love you." 

"that's not true." Javier cast away his hand in his direction and kept walking away but David wasn't having that. 

"Yes the fuck is it, I love you Javier, that's the only reason why I would try to fix things, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have chased you down." 

"You like it when you see me cry, you feel good because you're hanging your dominant personality over my head and shoving it in my face. But not anymore." 

"Javier! J-Javier!" David called, watching his brother walk away from him.


End file.
